Flesh and Blood
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Chloe Noelle Singer is the niece of Bobby Singer and best friends with Sam and Dean Winchester. But being stuck between two best friends that she cared for deeply… well things were bound to get messed up at some point. Part 1 of Singer's Niece.
1. Hello There Sammy

Flesh and Blood

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Chloe Noelle Singer is the niece of Bobby Singer and best friends with Sam and Dean Winchester. But being stuck between two best friends that she cared for deeply… well things were bound to get messed up at some point. Part 1 of Singer's Niece.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. I do own Chloe Noelle Singer though.

Authoress Note: I know that I shouldn't be writing another story, but I really wanted to kind of try my hand at writing a Supernatural story. This will be updated as I see the episodes. I am trying to reacquaint myself with the series that I had watched when I was younger. I thought hey why not when I was watching the first episode of the first season and this kind of popped into my head a niece for good old Bobby. Plus I wanted to see how it would work out with having a character of my own with Dean and Sam. I can tell that this is going to be a fun one to write that is for sure. So I hope that you enjoy this series of Singer's Niece.

A little bit of information of Chloe Noelle Singer. She has one brown eye and one blue eye, red-brown hair, lightly tanned, has one tattoo, slightly tanned, thin, but not anorexic thin. She is 5'7.

I hope that you enjoy this first chapter. Without further ado Chapter 1 of Flesh and Blood. Allons-y!

Chapter 1

Hello There Sammy

"You are certain about this?" Chloe asked looking at Dean who was busy with looking up at the apartment that his younger brother lived in.

"Come on Noel you know that Sam needs to come back." Dean said looking over at her.

Chloe shook her head. "You know he is going to fight you on this."

Dean rubbed his face. He knew Sam would fight him tooth and nail on this, but they really needed him back. He was a hunter. That was what he was supposed to be. That was what they were raised to be. "Yes… come on."

Chloe got out of the car. "I really hate you Dean." She said closing the door.

"No you don't." He said with a cheeky smile.

Chloe shook her head and followed him. She knew how Sam was going to react with them being there and already knew that Sam would fight if he had to after all that was how he had learned. She couldn't hate Dean for wanting to do this because well it was actually very much needed. A hunter never really could run even if they were retired.

"Come on." Dean said opening the window.

"Oh you've got to be joking."

"No. Come on Noel. You go first."

"Sam better not punch me."

"He won't."

Chloe slipped in through the window and Dean followed her.

"We can see if we can find Sam." Dean told her.

Chloe slipped into the kitchen to see if Sam was in there. She knew Sam's habits better than she cared to admit. She heard a scuffle. She shook her head. "Not again." She muttered to herself. She came out of the kitchen and saw Dean sprawled over his brother holding his neck down and one of his wrists.

"Whoa, easy, tiger." Dean said trying not to smile at what had happened.

Chloe shook her head.

Sam breathed hard. "Dean?"

Dean laughed lightly.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Sam complained looking at his brother.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." He said standing up.

Sam grabbed onto Dean's hand and yanked him down. He slammed his heel into his back.

"Or not." Dean said winded.

Sam tapped Dean twice.

"Get off of me."

"Seriously boys?" Chloe asked looking at them.

Sam rolled up onto his feet. He pulled Dean up onto his feet. "What the hell are you doing here? And bringing Elle into this."

"Well I was looking for a beer." Dean said shrugging his shoulders.

Chloe rolled her eyes. Dean and his beer and he was lying. She knew why they were there. All because they needed to bring Sam back to the hunter side of things.

Dean placed his hands on his brother's shoulders shaking him and then releasing him.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Sam questioned again. He didn't like this. When the two of them showed up something was always wrong.

"Dean tell him dammit." Chloe said crossing her arms.

"Okay. Alright. We gotta talk." Dean told his little brother.

"Uh, the phone." Sam said shaking his head. Why couldn't his brother and best friend be normal for one instead of breaking and entering.

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up? And what about Chloe?" Dean said crossing his arms.

The lights turned on and there was Sam's girlfriend Jess. She was dressed in short shorts and a smurfs shirt that was cropped. "Sam?"

The three of them turned their heads.

"Jess." Sam said softly. "Hey. Dean. Chloe this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

Dean raked his eyes over her body.

"Wait your brother Dean?" Jess asked in confusion. "And your best friend Chloe?" She smiled.

Dean moved closer to her with a grin on his face. "Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league."

Chloe moved forward and grabbed his ear. "Down Dean. Bad." She chided him. She hated it when Dean always thought with something else besides his head.

"Ow. ow." Dean whimpered.

Jess cleared her throat. "Just let me put something else on." She said turning before she left.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously."

Chloe pulled on his ear.

"Ow." 

"Stop it." Chloe said narrowing her eyes at him.

Dean cleared his throat. "Anyway, we gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But uh, nice meeting you."

"Dean." Chloe said looking at him.

Dean put his hands up not wanting her to pull on his ear again. Chloe could pull hard and with her nails, God she could leave a mark.

"No." Sam said going over to Jess. He puts his arm around her. "No, whatever you two want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay." Dean said looking at them both straight in the eyes. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam said shaking his head.

Dean ducked his head and looked back up again. "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said trying again.

Sam's expression didn't change.

Jess looked up at her boyfriend.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside." Sam told her. He went to go and change and Jess followed him.

Chloe looked at him. "Are we doing the right thing?"

"Yes."

SNSNSN

The three of them were walking down the stairs.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you two." Sam complained to the two of them.

Dean shook his head. "You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him."

"You have Chloe."

"You need to help me." Dean pleaded with his brother.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine."

Dean stopped and looked at his brother. "Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good."

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean said looking at his brother. He began to walk down the stairs.

Chloe bit her lip. This was crashing and burning.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." Sam complained.

Dean stopped at the door. "Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there." Dean said to his younger brother shaking head.

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her."

Dean glanced outside sadly.

"But we still haven't found a damn thing. Even with Chloe's help." Sam shook his head. "So we kill everything we can find."

"We save a lot of people doing it, too." Dean said softly.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?"

Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the door open.

Chloe moved through the door first. She didn't want to be part of the brother's squabble.

The boys followed her towards the parking lot.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors." Sam said shaking his head.

Chloe opened the door to the impala.

"So what are you going to do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean bit back at his own little brother.

"No. Not normal. Safe." Sam said shaking his head. He couldn't understand why Chloe was still with him after he left. But he knew the reason why she stayed with him was because that was how she was a hunter through and through. She wouldn't walk away from this life.

"And that's why you ran away." Dean said looking away from his little brother.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah," Dean scoffed shaking his head. "Well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it."

Sam looked down in silence.

"I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can. You got Chloe."

Dean looked down. "Chloe isn't going to be helping me much. She doesn't want involved. She is moral support." Dean shook his head. "I don't want to do it alone."

Sam sighed and looked down thinking. He looked up at his brother. "What was he hunting?"

Dean opened the trunk of his Impala. He opens the spare tire compartment. He props it open with a shotgun. He begins to go through the clutter. "Alright, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?" He muttered to himself.

Chloe shook her head and closed the door and went to the trunk of the Impala.

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam questioned Dean.

Dean looked over at Sam. "I was working my own gig with Chloe. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans."

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

"I'm twenty-six dude. Besides Chloe was with me." He said pulling out some papers from a folder. "Alright here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." He handed Sam one of the papers to Sam. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

Sam read the paper that his brother had given to him. He glanced up. "So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." He said tossing it down. "Another one in December oh four, oh three, ninety-eight, ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years." Dean took back the article from Sam and picks the rest of them putting them into the folder.

Chloe took the folder slipping it into the bag that she had.

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." Dean pulled out a bag of arsenal. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." He grabbed a handheld tape recorder. "Then I get his voicemail yesterday." He pressed play.

"Dean… something big is starting to happen… I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may… be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."

He stopped it.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam questioned his brother.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?"

Sam shook his head.

"Alright. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." Dean said pressing play again.

"I can never go home…" A woman's voice said.

He stopped it.

"Never go home?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

Dean dropped the recorder and put the shotgun down and shut the trunk. He leaned against it. "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam looked away and let out a sigh. He then looked back. "Alright. I'll go. I'll help you find him."

Dean nodded his head.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam said turning on his heels.

"What's first thing Monday?"

Sam turned and looked at his brother. "I have this… I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean smirked at that.

"So we got a deal or not?"

Dean doesn't say a word.

Sam turned and ran up the stairs.

Chloe shook her head. "You better hope that this is the right choice Dean."

SNSNSN

Sam was packing up a duffel bag. He pulled out a large hook-shaped knife and slid it inside.

Jess came into the room. "Wait, you're taking off?" She questioned him.

Sam looked up.

"Is this about your dad? Is he alright?"

"Yeah. You know, just a little family drama." Sam said going over to the dresser and turning the lamp on.

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip." She said sitting down.

Sam rummaged through one of the drawers and grabs a few shirts putting them into the duffel bag. "Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and Jose along with him. I'm just going to bring him back."

"What about the interview?" Jess asked looking at him.

"I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple of days." Sam told her going around the bed.

Jess got up and followed him. "Sam, I mean, please."

Sam stopped and turned around.

"Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" She questioned him.

Sam laughed a little. "I'm fine."

"It's just you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them and a pretty girl? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal."

"Hey." Sam said softly not liking how Jess brought Chloe into this. "Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time. I promise." He said kissing her on the cheek leaving.

"At least tell me where you're going." Jess pleaded.

Sam let out a soft sigh and continued walking. There was no way that he could tell her where he really was going. He met up with his brother and best friend who were waiting for him.

Chloe smiled a small smile. "I am glad that you're coming with Sammy."

Sam hugged her. "It's good to see you again Elle."

Chloe patted his back lightly. "Big time lawyer?" 

Sam nodded his head.

Chloe put her hands in her coat pockets. "Well I am sure you will do just fine being a lawyer."

"Come on in the car." Dean said looking at her.

"Alright alright." She said throwing her hands up in the air. She opened the door and got into the back.

Sam put his bag in the back of the car. He took his seat in the front seat next to his brother. Sam looked back at her. "So what have you been doing since I left?"

"Hunting…" She said looking out the window as Dean pulled out of the parking spot. She didn't want to admit that she was doing other things besides hunting. It wouldn't look good on her if she told him.

Dean cleared his throat knowing that Chloe didn't want to say any more than what she already said. It was best that Sam thought she was still just a hunter and nothing more than that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 1. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think of Chloe. I know I really didn't give much of a back story on her, but I can tell you that she will develop over the time in this story. I am not sure which brother she will end up with because it will probably take a while for her to hook up with one of them. Please review and I will be updating soon with the next chapter. Until next time.


	2. Another Missing Person

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Flesh and Blood. If you guys are curious of how old Chloe is she is 20 years old in this season. I know that I should have said her age earlier, but well it didn't happen that way. So I do apologize for that. Also what she does for a job well that won't be revealed at all. What kind of job do you think Chloe has? Also what will happen during this chapter? Will things come into light and who would Chloe be with in the end? Will she end up with Sam or will she end up with Dean? I am opening a poll up for that. Who would you rather see this red-brown haired dual colored eye beauty with? You can vote through reviews of who you would want to see Chloe with. Perhaps you might want to see how her personality turns out through this which I wouldn't blame you guys for that. But I do hope that you guys like Chloe. I really did work hard on her and tried to get her to fit in with the two brothers. I tried to make them the best of friends with her because well I think Dean and Sam need a friend like her. And I haven't even gotten to Bobby yet. Later on in the story you will find out how she got into the business of hunting. And we will see how Bobby interacts with his niece later on. Also we will see how well she interacts with John Winchester. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Without further ado Chapter 2 of Flesh and Blood. Allons-y!

**Chapter 2**

Another Missing Person

They had stopped at the gas station so Dean could get food for them and get some gas into his Impala.

Chloe could only hope that it wasn't some kind of junk food. That was all that Dean ever ate and she couldn't get him to stop doing that. He never really listened to her when it came down to food in the end.

Dean came out carrying junk food.

Sam looked through the tapes that Dean had in the car. He had the door open.

Chloe groaned. "You aren't going to find anything good." She told him.

Sam looked over at her and shook his head knowing that was very much true. His brother hadn't updated yet from tapes to cds. At least she was more up to date on what to have music on. She had her own player that blocked out the music that his brother played.

"Hey!" Dean called to them.

Sam leaned out and looked at his brother.

"You want breakfast?"

"No, thanks." Sam said shaking his head. Why couldn't his brother eat like normal people.

"What about you Noel?"

Chloe turned in her seat and stuck her head out the window. "No, thanks." She said shaking her head. Junk food was not her thing. She was one to eat healthy.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff?" Sam questioned his brother.

Chloe shook her head.

"You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." Dean said putting the nozzle back on the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam asked as he swung his legs back into the car and closing the door.

"Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean said getting into the car putting his soda and chips down. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." He closed the door.

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam complained.

"Why?"

"Well, for one they're cassette tapes. And two." Sam begins holding up the tapes. "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?"

Dean takes the box labeled Metallica from Sam.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Well, house rules, Sammy." Dean popped the tape into the player. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." He dropped the box into the box of tapes and starts the engine.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old." Sam shook his head. "It's Sam, okay?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." Dean said driving off.

Sam looked back at Chloe.

"I just put up with him. Don't ask me how." She said holding her hands up before she put in her earbuds that she had connected to her MP3 player. She zoned out as they go to Jericho California. She listened to the music that she was more comfortable with which were the newer hits. Probably even the hits that Sam would enjoy.

Sam let out a soft sigh and looked out the window as they went on their way to Jericho. Sam couldn't understand how Chloe put up with his older brother. Sam had even gone as far as calling the hospital to make sure that their father was still alive. "Thank you."

Chloe looked at Sam. She couldn't help, but wonder what news he had gotten.

"Alright. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess."

Dean glanced over at Sam and then back to the road. "Check it out."

Sam leaned forward looking.

Chloe moved over to the other side to see if she could see a bit better.

Dean pulled the car over. Dean killed the engine to the car. He opened the glove compartment and pulled out a box. He picked out one of the many cards that were in there. "Let's go." Dean said getting out of the car.

Chloe shook her head. "Come on Sammy."

Sam let out a soft sigh. He got out of the car and helped Chloe out of the car.

"Let's go before he gets into some kind of trouble." She said sticking her hands into her back pockets of her tight jeans that she wore.

Sam let out a sigh and followed her.

The three of them walked to the crime scene like they belonged there. Truly belonged there.

"So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" Jaffe asked Hein.

"Yeah."

"How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing posters downtown."

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked them taking the reigns knowing that Sam would mess it up and Chloe well… he didn't want her to even try. You was just on this trip for the ride as a companion to him.

Jaffe straightened up and looked at him. "And who are you?"

Dean flashed his badge. "Federal marshals."

"You three are a little young for marshals, aren't you?"

Dean laughed. "Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean walked over to the car. "You did have another one like this, correct?" He asked again.

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that."

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked.

Jaffe nodded his head. "Town like this, everybody knows everybody."

Dean circled the car. "Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?"

"No. Not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked as he and Chloe walked over to where Dean was.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean said shaking his head.

Sam stomped on his brother's foot.

Chloe shook her head and closed her eyes. Perhaps letting Dean talk was a truly bad bad idea.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said politely.

Sam and Chloe began to walk away and Dean followed them.

"Gentlemen." Both Sam and Chloe said at the same time walking past them.

Dean smacked Sam on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Sam said rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean said narrowing his eyes at his younger brother.

"Boys." Chloe said looking at the two of them. Ugh why did she have to put up with two five year old adults who claimed to be 22 and 26. And she was dealing with this at the age of 20.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?"

Dean looked at Sam and moved in front of him forcing him to stop walking. "Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

"Dean and we are looking for a huge amount of trouble." Chloe said looking at him. "The way that you talked to the police… it just might backfire on us you know that." She didn't want it back firing on them. It always ended badly when things did backfire.

Sam clears his throat and looks over Dean's shoulder.

Dean turned and saw the sheriff and two FBI agents.

"Can I help you boys and girl?" The sheriff asked looking at them.

Chloe stuck her hands in her back pockets.

"No, sir, we were just leaving." Dean said as the FBI agents walked past him. He nodded his head at each of them. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully."

The three of them walked past the Sheriff who watched leave.

"We are going to have a long night ahead of us." Chloe said as they got into the car.

"You got that right. We are going to question the girlfriend." Dean said starting up the car.

"And you are prolly gonna flirt aren't you?" Chloe asked as she got herself comfortable. "Girls don't always like that Dean."

"And your approach is so much better?" He asked looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"A girl who loses her boyfriend? Hm… how about yes."

Dean rolled his eyes.

Sam shook his head. This was going to be awhile to get the information that they were after and finding his and Dean's father. Monday was coming up on them fast. He needed to be back for his interview to be well on his way to become a lawyer.

SNSNSN

Dean, Sam, and Chloe find a young woman taking up posters of her missing boyfriend.

"I'll bet you that's her." Dean told them.

"Yeah." Sam said nodding his head.

"Let me guess you do the talking Dean." Chloe asked narrowing her dual colored eyes at him.

"Yes you got that right."

The three of them walked up to her.

"You must be Amy." Dean said with a small smile.

"Yeah." The woman said softly.

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles and cousin. I'm Dean, this is Sammy, and this is Chloe."

"He never mentioned you to me." Amy said walking away from them.

They walked with her.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto."

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Sam told her.

Another woman came up to Amy putting her hand on her arm. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah." Amy told her friend.

"You mind if we ask you a couple of questions?" Sam asked them.

Amy looked at the three of them.

SNSNSN

The five of them are sitting together. Amy and Rachel sit across from Sam, Chloe and Dean.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and… he never did." Amy told them.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked her hoping that maybe just maybe he had said something strange that would help them.

Amy shook her head. "No. Nothing I can remember."

Sam noticed her necklace. He nudged Chloe.

Chloe looked in the direction that Sam was looking. Her hand went to the necklace that she wore. She always wore it since her uncle was the one that had given it to her when she was younger.

"I like your necklace." Sam said with a small smile.

Amy holds the pendant she's wearing. She looked down at it. It was just a simple pentagram in a circle. "Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents…" She laughed lightly. "With all that devil stuff."

Chloe shook her head and laughed lightly.

Sam laughed looking down and back up.

Dean looked at the two of them.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." Sam told her.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." Dean said rolling his eyes. He takes his arm off of the seat that was Chloe's and leaned forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've hear anything."

Amy and Rachel looked at one another.

"Ladies?" Chloe asked looking at the two of them. They knew something.

"What is it?" Dean asked looking at them.

"Well, it's just… I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Rachel said looking at the three of them.

"What do they talk about?" The three of them asked in unison.

"It's kind of this local legend. this one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago."

Dean looked at Sam and Chloe. They were both listening so that was good. He nodded his head. Now they were getting somewhere.

"Well, supposedly she's still out there."

Sam nodded his head.

"She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

Sam, Dean, and Chloe looked at one another. Now this was interesting. They had research to do. Major research to do.

SNSNSN

Dean is on the computer trying to do a search to figure out what the girls were talking about. He had typed in _Female Murder Hitchhiking_. He then clicked go. There were no results. He replaced hitchhiking with Centennial High way. He didn't get anything once again.

"Let me try." Sam said who was sitting next to him.

Dean smacked his hand. "I got it."

Chloe shook her head. "Boys come on."

Sam shoved Dean's chair which pushed him into Chloe. Sam took over the computer.

"Dude." Dean complained.

"Really Sammy?" Chloe said pushing Dean a little bit so he wasn't against her.

Dean hit Sam's shoulder. "You're such a control freak."

"And you aren't?" Chloe asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Sam asked as he changed murder with suicide. He finds the article _Suicide on Centennial. _

Dean looked at Sam.

Sam opened it and saw it was dated April 25, 1981.

Chloe stood up and moved over to where she was standing behind Sam. She leaned over his chair a little bit to read the article.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river."

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean questioned Sam.

"Yeah." Sam said softly.

"What?"

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die."

"Hm." Dean said raising his eyebrows.

"But it is odd. A male and female child in the bathtub together… no one would do that." Chloe said shaking her head. Something was really wrong there.

"Our babies were gone, and Constance just could bear it, said husband Joseph Welch."

"The bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked the two of them.

"Oh boy." Chloe shook her head. "Looks like we go back to the bridge."

Dean nodded his head. "That would be correct."

SNSNSN

Dean, Sam, and Chloe went back to the bridge. Night had fallen over the city and they were on the bride. The three of them walked along the bridge. They stopped and leaned on the railing and looked down at the river.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean said looking down. He had to admit people did some pretty crazy things in their lives to end them even.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean said as he began to walk again.

Sam followed him.

Chloe looked around something felt a little off to her.

"Okay, so now what?"

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Dean admitted.

Sam stopped causing Chloe to run into him. Sam looked behind him to see if Chloe was alright.

Chloe's cheeks were pink from embarrassment. She hadn't meant to run into Sam. She needed to pay closer attention to what she was doing.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday…"

Dean turned around. "Monday. Right. The interview."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot."

Chloe slapped Dean on the back of the head.

"Ow. Chloe really now?"

"How the hell could you forget about that? Come on Dean." Chloe said shaking her head. Dean was messing with his little brother's life wanting to screw it up. It was like Dean wanted Sam to not do what he dreamed.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some Lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

"Does Jessia know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

Sam stepped closer to Dean. "No, and she's not ever going to know."

Dean shook his head. "Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going ot have to face up to who you really are." Dean said turning around and walking away.

Chloe followed Dean.

Sam followed. "And who's that?"

"Dean don't." Chloe pleaded with him.

"You're one of us." Dean told Sam.

Sam hurried his pace and blocked the two of them off. "No. I'm not like you and Chloe. This is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility to…"

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Dean grabbed Sam by the collar and shoved him against the railing.

"Dean." Chloe said grabbing onto him.

Dean's hand shot back connecting with her cheek causing her to stumble back.

Chloe's eyes went wide. She should've known that she shouldn't have touched Dean. Not when Sam had said something about their mother.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean said softly. He released his brother. He looked at Chloe. "I'm sorry…"

"I shouldn't have touched you." She told him softly.

Dean walked away a little bit upset with himself that he had gone off on his little brother and hit his 20 year old friend. He was meant to protect her not hurt her. Dean saw Constance standing on the edge of the bridge. "Sam.. Chloe…"

The two of them come and stand next to Dean.

Constance looked over at the two of them a jumps off of the bridge.

The three of them ran towards rail and looked over it.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam said softly.

The three of them turned when they heard the Impala come to life and the lights come on.

"What the…" Dean said in confusion.

"Oh that can't be good." Chloe said softly.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam questioned.

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket showing them to the two of them.

They three of them took off down the bridge trying to get away from the car that was chasing after them.

"Dean? Go! Go!" Sam yelled.

The car was moving faster than what they were.

Sam, Dean, and Chloe jumped over the railing.

The car came to a halt.

Sam had caught himself on the bridge and had caught Chloe so she didn't fall into the river knowing fully well enough that she couldn't swim. Sam noticed that Dean wasn't with them. "Dean?"

"Dean!" Chloe yelled for the elder brother.

"What?" Dean yelled from down below. He was dirty head to toe. He was annoyed.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sam yelled wanting to know if his older brother was alright.

Dean held up his hand in an ok sign. "I'm super."

Sam laughed relieved. He scooted back away from the edge. He looked at Chloe. "You alright Elle?" He asked in concern.

Chloe closed her eyes. "I think we need to get back onto the bridge properly." She said softly. She sounded a little bit weak.

Sam nodded his head in agreement. He got over the side of the bridge and then helped Chloe over.

Chloe took a deep breath. "That was just a little bit too close."

"I have to agree."

Dean rejoined them after having done his dive off of the bridge. He looked at the two of them. "You two alright?"

"Fine." Sam replied.

"Never better." Chloe said taking a deep breath. "Next time no trying to dive off of a bridge."

Dean laughed lightly. He popped the hood of his car to check it over. He closed it and leaned on it.

"Your car alright?" Sam asked looking at Dean.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems alright now. That Constance chick, what a bitch."

"Dean." Chloe said shaking her head. "Only you would say that about a spirit."

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius." Sam asked sitting next to his brother on the hood.

Dean threw his hands up in frustration. He didn't know.

"You smell like a toilet."

Dean looked down.

"How about we find a place to crash." Chloe said with a small smile. "So he can get cleaned up."

Dean looked at her with a smile.

Sam nodded his head. "Sounds like a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 2. I hope that you enjoyed it. I know I ended it at a cliffhanger and I didn't mean to do that. But it seemed like a good place to end it. Please review and let me know what you think. I hope to update soon. I know that I have quite a few stories that I am working on at the moment and well I don't want to get too caught up in writing just one of them. But if it does happen I am sorry. If you want to know when I am updating this story please follow me on Tumblr. My name is on there is Rainbow-haired-girl. Also please tell me who you think Chloe should be with in this series. I will write another series for Supernatural once Chloe is paired off. Please send in your vote of who Chloe should be with in your reviews. Until next time.


	3. Lady In White

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 3 of Flesh and Blood. Who will Chloe go with in this chapter. Will she go with Sam on his little trip or will she be arrested alongside Dean for pretending to be a fake marshal? I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I worked really hard on this chapter while my internet was down. So this is what happened while my net was down. I posted the second chapter once I got the net back and worked on this one. I hope that this chapter turned out alright. I waited to put this chapter up because I wanted to give you guys a chance to read chapter 2 or for new readers both chapters before posting this chapter. Plus I wanted to tweak this chapter some. I wanted to add a little bit more spots where Chloe has more of a role in this story. She is after all a main character in this series so I have to include her into it without making it too much of a trouble for my readers and myself. Also it will be very very soon that you will find out what Chloe does for another job when she isn't hunting. I can say it won't be something that Bobby approves of that is for sure. Without further ado Chapter 3 of Flesh and Blood. Allons-y!

**Chapter 3**

Lady in White

The three of them arrive at a motel. Chloe was tiredly leaning up against Sam which Sam allowed because they were best friends. Dean was still fairly dirty. He hadn't gotten a chance to clean up.

Dean put a the credit card down onto the ledger. "One room, please."

Chloe looked at Dean. Now one room would be a problem since they now had Sam with them which meant one of them would be sleeping on the couch.

The Clerk looks up and picked up at the card. He looked at it. "You guys having a reunion or something?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked looking at the Clerk.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month." The clerk told them.

Dean looked back at Sam. Now that was interesting. Their father was there.

SNSNSN

Sam was busy picking the lock to their father's room. He was able to get the lock undone. He slipped the picks back into this pockets. He stands up and goes into the room.

Chloe slipped in behind him. She groaned. "He didn't come in." She said turning back to the door. Her eyes went wide when she saw Sam grab onto Dean pulling him into the room. She closed the door. She let outs a soft sigh.

"Whoa…" Sam said looking around the room.

"Looks like your dad was onto something." Chloe said looking around the room tiredly.

Dean turned on the light by the bed and picked up a half-eaten hamburger.

Sam stepped over a line of salt.

Dean recoiled from the burger. He put it down. "I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least." He said with a sigh.

Sam fingered the salt that was on the floor. "Salt, cats-eye shells…" Sam let out a sigh. "He was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

Dean looked at the papers that covered the walls.

"What have you got here?" Sam asked Dean.

"Centennial Highway victims." Dean told Sam and Chloe.

"Well it seems that they all are white males. Just looking at the photos..." Chloe said crossing her arms. "But that doesn't mean much of anything."

"I don't get it." Dean shook his head. "I mean different men, different jobs… ages… ethnicities… There's always a connection right? What do these guys have in common." Dean asked rubbing his face.

Chloe moved behind Sam looking at what was on the wall.

Sam turned the light on and took a closer look at the last thing that was on there.

"I'll be damned." Chloe said with a smile.

"Dad figured it out."

Dean turned around to see what they meant. "What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

Dean looked at the photos of the victims. A smile came to his lips. "You sly dogs."

Chloe shook her head. "Only you would think that Dean."

Dean looked back at Sam and Chloe. "Alright, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Sam said looking at the pictures.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure." He said walking across the room. "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

Sam shook his head. "No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." He tapped the photograph of her husband. "If he's still alive."

Dean looked at the photo of a woman in a white dress. He let out a soft sigh. "Alright. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, and Chloe get some sleep. I'm gonna get cleaned up." He said starting to walk away from them.

"Hey Dean?"

Dean stopped and looked back at his younger brother.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held up his hand. "No chickflick moments."

Sam laughed and nodded his head. He should've known that his brother would say something like that. "Alight. Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean said going into the bathroom.

Sam laughed. Sam noticed something hanging on the mirror. A rosary and a photograph. Sam took the photo down and held it in his hands smiling at the photo sadly.

Chloe put her hand on his shoulder.

Sam turned and looked at his friend.

"We will find him Sam. That's the honest truth."

Sam smiled a small smile. "You should rest Elle."

Chloe shook her head. "I'm not tired."

Sam shook his head.

"Let me help you." She said with a smile.

Sam nodded his head knowing that Chloe wouldn't allow him to do the research on his own. Not while she was awake. He also knew that she wouldn't listen to what Dean had told her to do so. It was just who she was.

SNSNSN

Sam was on his phone checking his voicemail.

Chloe was busy looking at the information that John had gathered up. Her red brown hair was no longer hanging down loose and free. She had it thrown up into a high ponytail.

Dean came out of the bathroom grabbing his jacket. He slowly began to put it on. "Hey, guys, I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?" He asked them both.

"No." Sam said.

"Aframian's buying."

Sam shook his head.

"No thanks Dean. Nice to offer, but I think I'll use my own money." Chloe said not even looking at the eldest Winchester brother.

Dean shook his head and left the motel room.

Sam looked at her. "You could've gotten something to eat." He told Chloe.

Chloe looked over her shoulder at him. She smiled a small smile. "Not hungry. This is more important." She said looking back at what she was doing.

Sam nodded his head. He continued to listen to the message that Jess had left him. He pulled it away from his ear and hit a button on it. "What?" Sam stood up.

"Sam what is it?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"What about you?" Sam hung up his cell and looked at Chloe. "We gotta go."

"What about Dean?"

"He told us to go." Sam seen Hein approaching.

Chloe grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the window. "Leave it to Dean to think this way."

"He wants us to find our dad."

"Of course he does." Chloe said pulling him further away. "And I say he is insane to be doing this. We're a couple of kids compared to him." She muttered under her breath. She hated it when Dean did things like this. He did that the last time that they were together working a case. But Sam didn't need to know that.

SNSNSN

Chloe and Sam were walking with Joseph.

Joseph handed him the photo back to Sam. "Yeah, he was older, but that's him. He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right." Sam said with a small smile. "We're working on a story together."

"The three of you?" Joseph asked eyeing Chloe up.

Chloe shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Why did people stare at her like she was some kind of piece of meat?

"Yes." Sam said eyeing Chloe a little bit.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"

"About your wife Constance?" Sam asked looking at Joseph.

"He asked me where she was buried."

"And where is that again?"

"What, I gotta go through this twice?"

"Fact checking." Chloe said looking at Joseph with a small smile which was forced.

"If you don't mind." Sam said completing the sentence that his friend had started.

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?" Sam asked curiously.

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

Sam stopped and looked at him.

Chloe bumped into Sam.

Joseph looked at the two of them. He thought that they were insane in asking questions that didn't concern them.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

Sam knew that wasn't true. Not with the way that he was eyeing Chloe. "So you had a happy marriage?"

Joseph hesitated.

Sam and Chloe caught it.

Chloe was thinking that he wasn't faithful to his wife. Not with the way that he was looking her over and he was 40 years older than she was which bothered her to no end. Hell she was only 20 years old.

"Definitely."

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." He said pushing Chloe towards the Impala.

Joseph began to walk away.

Sam stopped for a moment.

Chloe looked at him. "Ask him." She said softly to him.

Sam nodded his head. He turned back towards Mr. Welch. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?"

He turned around and looked at the two of them. What were they trying to say. "A what?"

Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose. "A woman in white. Or sometimes known as a weeping woman?"

Joseph looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Care to explain to him Sam?" She questioned him.

Sam patted Chloe on the shoulder lightly knowing that she didn't want to go into ghost stories with the man that had been eyeing her since they had gotten there. "It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really." Sam said walking back towards Joseph. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women." Sam stopped walking right in front of Joseph. "You understand. But all share the same story."

"Boy I don't care much for nonsense." He walked away from Sam.

Chloe and Sam followed him.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them."

Joseph stopped.

"And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children."

Joseph turned around.

"Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

"You think… you think that has something to do with… Constance? You smart ass." He said getting into Sam's face.

"You tell me."

"I mean, maybe… maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children."

"Could have fooled us." Chloe said narrowing her eyes at the man. "Now I suggest you get out of Sam's face."

"What are you going to do to make me."

Chloe pulled Sam back putting herself in front of him. "An unfaithful man would look at a woman even while married or committed to another woman. Just like you done today."

Sam pulled on her arm. "Come on." He told her softly.

Chloe turned on her heel and looked at Sam. "Yeah you're right. We got what we needed."

"You two get the hell out of here. And don't you come back!" Joseph shouted at them as the two of them. He turned away.

Sam let out a sigh and took Chloe back to the car.

"Fake 911 call?" She asked looking at him as they got into the Impala.

Sam nodded his head. "Yes, so we can get Dean out."

"Alright." She said with a smile pulling out her cheap phone. "I'll make the call."

SNSNSN

Chloe looked out the window as Sam drove.

Sam's cell began to ring. He pulled it out and answered it and putting it onto the speaker.

"_Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Dean said scolding his little brother._

"Actually get the right person Deanie." Chloe said with a chuckle.

"_It was you?" _

"Of course it was me. Do you really think that I would allow Sammy to do something illegal?"

_Dean chuckled. "Oh no of course not."_

"You're welcome."

"_Listen, Sammy we gotta talk." _

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

"_Sammy, would you shut up for just a second?"_

"Deanie what is it?" Chloe asked moving a bit in the front passenger seat.

"I just can't figure out why dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam said shaking his head.

"_Well, that's what I am trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."_

"What? How do you know?" Sam asked in confusion.

"What's going on Deanie? Your father would never…"

"_I've got his journal." _

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

"_Yeah, well, he did this time."_

"What's it say?"

"_Ah the same old ex-marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."_

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"_I'm not sure yet." _

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?"

"Sam!" Chloe shouted.

Sam looked up and slammed on the breaks and dropping his cell phone at the same time.

The car went through Constance and it stopped.

Chloe gasped as she hit the dash with her side.

"_Sam? Chloe? Sam! Chloe!"_

Sam's grip tightened on the steering wheel. Sam closed his eyes breathing hard. He looked in the rear view mirror.

"Take me home." Constance told him.

Sam looked over at Chloe in concern. He hoped that she wasn't hurt too badly from ramming her side into the dash of the car.

Chloe looked at him with wide eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. They should've been paying more attention. Then perhaps they wouldn't have an angry woman spirit in the car with them right at that moment.

Constance looked at him. "Take me home!"

"No." Sam said after a few moments. He wouldn't do that. He would not take her home.

Constance glared at him and the doors locked on their own.

Chloe and Sam tried to get them to open.

The gas pedal presses down and they were off down the road.

Sam tried to steer but found that it was being steered by Constance. Sam went to try to continue getting the door open.

"Stop this." Chloe shouted trying to get the door opened.

Constance looked at her and her eyes narrowed at the woman that was in the car.

The door flew open and Chloe was pushed out of the car onto the road.

"Chloe!" Sam yelled for his best friend. He hadn't wanted to see her get hurt. Hell she was only 20 years old. If she got hurt it was his and Dean's fault. Her uncle wouldn't be pleased with the two boys if something happened to his 20 year old niece. He would have their heads.

Chloe landed harshly on the ground rolling on the asphalt coming to a harsh stop. She gasped when she felt the air leave her lungs. Chloe closed her eyes feeling dazed. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Come on get up!" A male voice gruffly told her.

Chloe looked up at the person that was talking to her. It was none other than Dean. "Deanie."

"Come on. Get up." He told her.

Chloe staggered up to her feet. "She has Sammy."

"Come on." He said grabbing onto her small hand dragging her along with him. "You gotta gun?"

She pulled the small hand revolver out of it's casing that she had on her at the time. She handed it to him. "Yeah yeah. We gotta go and save your brother now."

"How the hell did you get thrown out of the car?"

"Constance saw me. She was upset that I was in the car and threw me out of it. No more talk." She told him as the two of them began their trip to Constance's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I know another cliffhanger and I am sorry. I am planning on making the last part of this episode a bit longer with Chloe being involved a bit more than what she had been. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please review. Who should Chloe be with? I think that I am going to leave the voting up for a while. I think that when I get to episode 19 or a little bit before that Chloe will be paired off. I mean I am going to make it pretty much that she likes both of the brothers the same, but things will change between two of them. How is the conclusion of The Pilot will end? Please vote on who Chloe should be with and I will update soon. Until next time.


	4. We Got Work to Do

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 4 and the conclusion of The Pilot. So Dean found Chloe after she was thrown off of the car. What will happen when they come face to face? Will Sam be surprised to see that his best friend will be alright. How hurt is Chloe from her little rough and tumble out of the car? Thank you to who have faved, followed and reviewed this story so far. I hope that I am doing alright. I worked really hard on it. And I tend to work on stories when my internet is down. I know that I haven't updated my Doctor Who stories, but I will. They will probably be in random order for updates. Just like with the rest of my stories. Just keep an eye on my tumblr page and it will tell you when the stories will be updated. Tumblr is almost always updated on a daily basis for updates and what not. Hopefully I will get more people following me on Tumblr so I can try to do character take over on my tumblr page. But I hope that I did alright with this chapter and the ending of the first season's first episode. Without further ado Chapter 4 of Flesh and Blood. Allons-y!

**Chapter 4**

We Got Work to Do

The car stopped in front of Constance's house. The engine shut off and the lights did as well.

Sam looked in the mirror at Constance. "Don't do this." He said softly. He didn't want her to do this. Not after she had thrown Chloe out of the car. He didn't know if Chloe was even alive after her jump. And if she was how badly injured was she? She was only 20 years old. She didn't deserve to die or even that be hurt.

"I can never go home." Constance said sadly.

"You're scared to go home." Sam said softly realizing perhaps that was her weakness. She could never go home because of what she did. Sam looked back and saw that she was gone. He glanced around trying to find her. Where did she go. He looked into the passenger seat.

Constance was there. She climbed onto his lap shoving him back.

Sam struggled. He didn't want this. No, he had a girl waiting for him back home and he had his brother and his best friend. He wasn't unfaithful to his girl. He never would. He loved Jess with all his heart.

"Hold me. I'm so cold." Constance said trying to get him to show her that he was unfaithful just like the others that she had come across so she could kill them.

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!" Sam shouted.

"You will be. Just hold me." She leaned down and kissed Sam.

Sam struggled to reach for the keys.

Constance pulled back and she was gone.

Sam yelped in pain. Something was grabbing onto him. He tore open his hoodie and saw five holes burned through the fabric and Constances fingers were on his chest.

Bang! The glass broke causing Constance to back off.

Dean had come to save his brother. He continued to fire the gun at Constance to get her off of Sam. He was protecting his little brother. Just like he had promised his dad years ago. He continued to fire until Constance is gone.

Sam was able to sit up and start the car up. "I'm taking you home!" Sam said slamming his foot onto the gas sending the car towards the house.

"No!" Chloe yelled.

Sam smashed the car through the side of the house.

Chloe and Dean ran towards the house to check on Sam.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" Dean yelled at his younger brother hoping that he was alright. He made it to the passenger side of the car.

"I think…"

"Sam you idiot." Chloe said limping a little bit to the car.

"Can you move?"

"Yeah. Help me?"

Dean leaned into the car through the window to help Sam.

Constance looked at a photograph of her and her children.

Dean pulled Sam out of the car.

"Sam what was going through your mind."

"Elle?" Sam said with wide eyes.

"I'm here Sammy and alive."

"There you go." Dean said closing the door of the car.

They turned and Constance looked up at them. She glared at the three of them. She threw the photograph down.

A dresser slides across the floor slamming into both Sam and Dean and Chloe went flying to the floor with a harsh thump.

"Chloe!" Dean and Sam shouted at the same time concerned about Chloe.

The lights flickered.

Constance looked around scared. She went over to the stair when she saw water pouring down the stairs.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." The children chorused.

Constance looked at them distraught.

The children grabbed her after appearing behind her hugging her.

Constance screamed. The three of them melted into a puddle of water.

Sam and Dean shoved the dresser off of them. The two of them rushed over to Chloe.

"So this is where she drowned her kids."

Sam nodded his head. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy." Dean said slapping Sam on the chest causing Sam to wince.

"Chloe…"

Chloe groaned and slowly sat up wincing. "Damn. Never dealing with an angry woman ghost again." God she hurt everywhere. But this wasn't the first hunt that she had gotten hurt on and it wouldn't be the last either.

The two boys helped her up off of the floor.

"You alright there Noel?" Dean asked looking her over.

Chloe laughed lightly before gasping a little bit in pain. She hurt all over and there was nothing that she could do about it. "Never better."

Dean slapped Sam on the chest again. "Good job Sammy."

Sam rubbed his chest a little bit. "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass."

"And it was me that gave him the gun." Chloe said rubbing her side.

Dean leaned over to look his car over. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" He turned and looked at his younger brother. "I'll kill you."

Sam laughed about it.

"Shall we go?" Chloe asked looking at the two brothers.

"Oh yeah we should."

The three of them got into the car and were well on their way out of Jericho California.

SNSNSN

They were well on their way out of Jericho California.

Chloe was almost asleep in the back. Dean was busy driving, and Sam was checking the coordinates with a ruler to find out where their father went next.

Sam found the place where their father had gone. "Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded his head. "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles." Sam told Dean.

"Hey if we shag ass we could make it by morning."

Sam looked at his brother. "Dean, I, um…"

Dean glanced at the road and then back at his brother. "You're not going."

"The interview is in like, ten hours. I gotta be there. Besides you'll have Chloe."

Dean nodded disappointed that his brother wasn't going to come with him. He turned his attention back to the road. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever." Dean glanced at Sam. "I'll take you home."

Sam turned the flashlight off. "You don't think that Chloe will stay with you?"

"Sammy she got hurt." Dean shook her head. "You know what her Uncle would say."

Sam let out a soft sigh. "She knows what she is doing. Dean you called her for a reason."

Dean rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah 'cause I called her in on another case. Before dad disappeared. She wanted to help find dad."

"And she can still help you." Sam told his brother. "All you have to do is let her." Sam looked in the back and looked at his best friend. He knew that it wasn't fair that Chloe was only 20 years old and hunting and not being able to have a normal life. She was raised to be a hunter by her uncle there was no doubt about it. But he never wanted to hear word if something happened to her. Like one day she just died on one of the cases that Dean, his father, and her would go on. He would never wish that. He cared about her and would be broken up over it if she passed. "Besides she is one of the best hunters we know and the only one that we know of that is close. She is the only one that you trust besides me and dad."

Dean looked in the rearview mirror at the sleeping woman. She was a help. She always had been a help even though she was six years younger than himself and two years younger than Sam. He was glad that she was able to help him. Hell he didn't condone the work that she was in when she wasn't hunting. Hell her Uncle was the same way. He was thankful that Sam didn't know what she did yet. It would probably make Sam look down on her as one of the lowlifes trying to make money.

SNSNSN

Dean pulled outside of Sam's apartment complex. Dean is still fairly much frowning. He really had hoped that Sam would want to find their dad, but he was wrong.

Sam got out of the car.

Chloe got out of the car and moved to the shotgun seat.

Sam leaned in. "Call me if you find him?"

Dean nodded his head.

"And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, alright." Dean said softly.

Sam patted the door twice and turned and began to walk.

"Sam?"

Sam turned around again.

"You know we made a hell of a team back there."

Sam smiled a small smile. "Yeah."

"Oh Sammy." Chloe said looking at him.

Sam looked back at her.

"Call me if you need anything. I am always a phone call away and don't be a stranger."

Sam smiled a small smile. "You too Elle."

"Take care."

"You too."

Dean began to pull away from Sam and the apartment.

Chloe looked out the window sadly as they drove away. She hated leaving Sam. Dean was right. The three of them did make a very good team. But Sam was a college boy now. There was really no room in his life for two hunters. At least not with the way the two of them lived at this moment killing everything that went bump in the night. And after this journey she wasn't sure if Dean even wanted her to continue on travelling, but that meant she would have to go back home to her Uncle's place and he wouldn't be happy to see her stumbling in looking like she had been through hell with how many bruises that she had on her body. He would demand Dean there and call him every name in the book and that was the last thing that Chloe wanted for the older Winchester brother.

"Do you still want to do this?" He questioned Chloe not even looking over at the 20 year old girl that he was with. He wanted to make sure that she was all in on this trip.

Chloe looked over at him out of the corner of her eyes. She then completely turned in the seat to look at him. "Look Deanie." She said softly wincing a bit when she pulled on her sore side. She let out a soft sigh. "I promised you that I would help on cases. I am not going to back out of that. Besides… you need help. Your dad is missing. Please let me help you find him."

"And what about your uncle?" Dean asked curiously. He wanted to make sure that her Uncle wouldn't be on his ass for this. That would be bad. Very bad.

"I can deal with him. He will understand why I am doing this."

Dean looked at his watch. It wasn't ticking. "Dammit." He jerked the wheel and made a U-turn.

"Dammit Dean!" Chloe said trying her best not to slide into the door of the car. "What the hell is wrong with you. I'm injured enough already. Don't add to the damage."

"Sam's in trouble." Dean told her. He didn't even apologize to her about the U-turn, but he was pretty sure that she would understand. Sam was in danger and he was going to save his little brother.

Chloe's eyes went wide. "No…" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sam in danger. Her eyes went even wider when they pulled up to the apartment. Something was indeed off.

Dean stopped his car. "Chloe stay here."

"Hell no." She said as the two of them got out of the car. "You aren't going in there without me."

The two of them ran inside of Sam's building.

Dean kicked the door open. "Sam!"

"Jess!" They heard Sam yell.

The two of them ran towards the bedroom.

"Sam!"

"Sammy!" Chloe yelled.

The two of them ran into the bedroom.

Dean looked up and saw Jess.

"No! No!"

Dean grabbed Sam off of the bed.

"Jess! Jess! No!"

Chloe grabbed onto him and pulled him along.

Dean pushed Sam while Chloe pulled him.

They got out of the apartment safely.

Chloe looked at the apartment as the fire trucks began to arrive. She looked over sadly at Sam. She saw the look that was on his face. Chloe looked down. This was very very bad.

Dean came over to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Come on." He said softly.

Chloe looked over at Dean. "He's going to be upset and think of revenge." She told him softly. Revenge was the worst way to handle things and it never ended well. Hell that was what happened to her mother after her father had passed and her mother had gone insane and went after the thing that had killed her father which ended badly as well. She couldn't allow Sam to end up the same way. Torn up inside and asking for a death wish.

Dean let out a soft sigh. "I know."

The two of them went to the back of the car.

Sam was loading up a shot gun.

Dean looked from the trunk to Sam. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he really was woried about his brother.

Sam looked up at his brother and best friend. He sighed nodded and tossed the shotgun into the trunk. "We got work to do." He said shutting the trunk.

The three of them got into the Impala driving away to go to their next place of destination.

Chloe looked at the two brothers. She closed her eyes and put her earbuds into her ears and began to listen to her music that she had on her MP3 player. This was going to be one hell of a trip. She could only hope that Sam wouldn't fall into something that he wouldn't be able to get himself out of.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 4. I hope that you enjoyed it. Now they are well on their way to their next place. Does Chloe have every right to be worried about Sam? What will happen when they go to Colorado following the coordinates that John had left Dean? How will Chloe be in the next episode? Should Dean allow her to drive his car? I don't think he would really trust anyone, but Sam or his dad with is baby, but I guess only time will tell if Chloe gets to drive or next time.


	5. Off to Colorado

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 5 and the first chapter in Wendigo. I hope that I do alright with this episode. Please bear with me as I write this. There will be a little bit of a jealous Chloe in this episode. Because she is the best friend and well flirting… it makes her feel a little bit out of place. It is one of her flaws. Remember to vote to see who Chloe should be with. I have a poll up for that now so please vote on my profile will be open until I end Episode 19 of Season 1. Without further ado Chapter 5 of Flesh and Blood. Allons-y!

**Chapter 5**

Off to Colorado

Chloe looked out the window as Dean drove.

"Are you certain that you want to continue on this trip?" Dean asked looking back at her.

Chloe looked up at him. "Oh yes, you know me by now Dean." She said with a cheeky smile. "When am I going to leave you when you need help?"

Dean shook his head knowing that was true. "You wouldn't leave until your uncle called for you."

"You bet your ass."

Sam jerked awake. Sam blinked and rubbed his eyes.

Dean looked over concerned. "You okay?"

Sam glanced over and away out the window. He couldn't tell his brother that he wasn't okay. It would look bad on him. And he didn't want to look weak in front of Chloe or his brother. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Chloe looked concerned. This wasn't right. Sam was a strong one. But the death of his girlfriend being 8 days ago wasn't being so easy on him and she didn't blame him. Not really.

Dean nodded his head. "Another nightmare?"

Sam cleared his throat.

"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean asked looking over at Sam.

Sam laughed. Now he thought his older brother had gone insane. "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

Dean let out a sigh. "I thought you might want to. Never mind."

"Look, man, you're worried about me. The both of you. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

Dean hummed at that. He knew that Sam wasn't okay with it.

Sam grabbed a map. "Alright, where are we?"

"We're just outside of Grand Junction." Dean answered.

Sam folded the map. "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon." Sam said softly.

Chloe looked at Sam sadly.

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. Chloe had to work during that time to make sure that she had some cash."

Chloe kicked the back of Dean's seat.

"Ow."

"Dean." She snapped.

Dean cleared his throat. He knew why Chloe didn't want him to mention her working.

Sam looked back at her in confusion. He saw that her cheeks were a bit pink. Now what was that all about?

"If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica…"

Sam looked at his older brother. "We gotta find Dad first."

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence." Dean shook his head. "Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird man. These coordinates he left us." Sam looked down at the map. "This Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?" Dean asked looking out of the corner of his eyes at Sam.

"There's nothing there. It's just woods." Sam said putting the map down.

"There might be a small city there." Chloe said from the back seat after clearing her throat a little bit.

"I don't understand why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam said in confusion.

Chloe moved a little bit and looked over his shoulder at the map. "Well… it certainly doesn't sound like your dad… well… we are one step closer to finding him. So let's find your dad and find out why he left the last case so early that he left us to do it."

Dean and Sam agreed to that. They needed to find John and find him fast.

SNSNSN

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place." Sam said looking at thee map of the forest.

Chloe was right next to him looking at it as well.

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean said looking at the photo of a man with a large bear.

Sam looked over and walked over. "And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure."

"No it's not, but I doubt that you two could handle it."

"Really now, Chloe and you could?" Dean asked looking over at her.

"I've been on countless hiking trips and have been on harsh ones."

"You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by chance?" The ranger asked scaring all three of them.

Sam turned and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam said laughing a little.

Dean grinned and raised a fist. "Recycle, man."

Chloe shook her head and pulled his hand down.

"Bull." The Ranger said looking at the three of them.

Sam looked at Dean for some kind of help.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

"Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger…" Dean looked at the nametag. "Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"

Dean shook his head.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That's putting it mildly."

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date."

Chloe shook her head. This was going to be very interesting.

The ranger gave Dean a copy of the paper that he was asking about.

The three of them walked out of the ranger station.

Dean held the paper in his hand laughing.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked Sam in confusion.

Chloe shook her head. "Idjit." She said as she walked towards the car.

"The coordinates points to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go and find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?"

Dean stopped on his side of the car. "I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

Dean shook his head. "Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?"

Chloe got into the car.

"Since now." He said turning around.

"Really?" Dean walked around the car.

"Come on boys. I would like to know what I am dealing with before going out there. We could very well run into something dangerous out there alright? So lets go." She shook her head. "Idjits." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey I heard that." Dean complained.

Chloe looked at him. "You were supposed to Deanie."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Will you stop that."

Chloe stuck her head out of the window. "Sorry ain't going to be happening any time soon." She said with a wink. "Shall we please go?"

The two boys got into the car knowing that Chloe wanted to know what was going on as well.

SNSNSN

Dean, Sam and Chloe stood outside of the Collins home.

Haley opened the door seeing the three of them standing there.

"You must be Haley Collins. I'm Dean, this is Sam, and this is Chloe, we're ah, we're rangers with the Park Service. Ranger Wilkinson sent us over. He wanted us to ask a few questions about your brother Tommy." Dean said with a small smile.

"Let me see some ID."

Dean held up a fake id that had the name Samuel Cole on it. He held it against the screen. Dean smiled as Haley looked at it.

Haley opened the door. "Come on in."

"Thanks."

Haley saw the Impala. "That yours?"

"Yeah."

Sam and Chloe looked back at the car that they had just come in.

Haley smiled a small smile. "Nice car."

Sam, Chloe, and Dean walked into the kitchen following Haley.

"So if Tommy's not due back for a while, how do you know something's wrong?" Sam asked Haley.

Haley came back into the room with a bowl and put it down onto the table. "He checks in every day by cell. He emails, photo, stupid little videos… we haven't heard anything in over three days now."

"Well, maybe he can't get cell reception."

"He's got a satellite phone, too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked.

Chloe shook her head.

"He wouldn't do that." Ben said looking at Dean.

Dean looked at Ben.

Ben looked away.

Haley put more food onto the table. "Our parents are gone. It's just my two brothers and me. We all keep pretty close tabs on each other."

"Can I see the pictures he sent you?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah." Haley moved over and brought up pictures of their brother Tommy. "That's Tommy." She clicked on it twice and another picture pops up and a still frame of a video.

"_Hey Haley, day six, we're still out near Blackwater Ridge. We're fine, keeping safe, so don't worry, okay? Talk to you tomorrow." _

Sam spotted something flickering past.

"Well, we'll find your brother. We're heading out to Blackwater Ridge first thing." Dean told her.

"Then maybe I'll see you there. Look, I can't sit around here anymore. So I hired a guy. I'm heading out in the morning, and I'm gonna find Tommy myself."

"I think I know how you feel." Dean told her.

"Same here." Chloe said softly rubbing her arm. Of course she knew. She was the last one in her family besides her uncle. She knew what it felt like to lose family. Now she was more than willing to help find this girl's brother.

"Hey, do you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam asked Haley curiously.

"Sure."

SNSNSN

The three of them sat at one of the tables in the bar that they went to.

Chloe shook her head. "Boys you realize how much trouble I can get into being under age." She whispered to them.

"Shh." Dean shushed her. "You won't get caught. You look old enough at the moment."

Chloe shook her head. They would be in so much trouble if they got caught with her with them.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam opened their dad's journal.

"Any before that?" Dean asked curiously.

Sam pulled out newspaper articles to show his brother and Chloe.

Chloe leaned forward and looked at the paper.

"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." Sam told them.

"Well, I don't think grizzlies wouldn't attack that many people. Not without leaving some kind of evidence." Chloe said running her hands through her red brown hair. She closed her eyes.

Sam nodded his head. He pulled out his laptop. "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." He opened his laptop. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out."

Chloe and Dean watched the video.

"Do it again." Dean said looking over at his brother.

Sam repeated the frames. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean hit Sam.

Sam looked up.

"Told you something weird was going on."

"Yeah." Sam closed his laptop. "I got one more thing."

"What is it Sammy?" Chloe asked getting up out of her seat a little bit.

Sam showed them another newspaper article. "In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Dean questioned.

"Why do I have a feeling we have stumbled onto something very dangerous." She said softly closing her eyes.

"Because we always do." Dean said looking over at her.

Chloe let out a sigh. "Right… But we aren't hunters for nothing." She ran her fingers through her hair. "Alright let's pay this person a visit."

SNSNSN

They met up with the man that had survived from an attack when he was just a child.

"Look ranger, I don't know why you're asking me about this. It's public record. I was a kid. My parents got mauled by a…"

"Grizzly?" Sam asked interrupting the man. "That's what attacked them?"

The man takes a puff off his cigarette. He blew the smoke from his lungs. He nodded his head.

"The other people that went missing that year, those bear attacks too?" Dean questioned.

Chloe cleared her throat.

"What about all the people that went missing this year? Same thing?"

Chloe nudged him with her shoulder.

Dean looked at her. "What?"

She moved Dean out of the way. "If we know what we are dealing with Mr. Shaw. We might be able to stop that thing from killing."

"I seriously doubt that ma'am. Anyways I don't see what difference it would make." He said sitting down rubbing his face. "You wouldn't believe me. Nobody ever did."

Sam sat down across from Shaw. They were finally getting through to him. Perhaps they would finally find out what the hell they were dealing with. If it was dangerous they knew right away of how to kill it if it was something that they had gone after before. "Mr. Shaw, what did you see?"

Shaw closed his eyes. "Nothing. It moved too fast to see. It hid too well. I heard it, though. A roar. Like… no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night?"

Shaw nodded his head.

"Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin. I was sleeping in front of the fireplace when it came in. It didn't smash a window or break the door. It unlocked it. Do you know of a bear that could do something like that? I didn't even wake up till I heard my parents screaming."

"It killed them?"

"Dragged the off into the night." Shaw shook his head. "Why it left me alive… been asking myself that ever since." Shaw pulled down the collar of his shirt. "Did leave me this though." He revealed three long scars.

The three of them looked at the scars.

"There's something evil in those woods. It was some sort of a demon."

SNSNSN

They had returned to the motel that they were staying in. Chloe was sitting on the couch while Sam and Dean were pacing back and forth.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Dean said rubbing his face.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam said messing up his hair.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Shut up Dean."

"What do you think?" Sam pressed. He didn't like the fact that Dean was not listening too well and jabbing at him.

"The claws, the speed that it moves… could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal. Which means we can kill it." Dean said walking out of the room.

Chloe shook her head. "I guess gear time." She said standing up.

The two of them left the room. When they came out Dean was already in the trunk of his car. The two of them went over to help Dean.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?" Dean snarked.

"Dean." Chloe said looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Sam snarked back a little bit.

Dean looked at Sam. "Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean picked up a duffel bag that he had put guns into.

"Finding Dad's not enough?" Sam slammed the weapons box shut then the trunk. "Now we gotta babysit too?"

Dean stared at Sam.

"What?"

"Nothing." Dean threw the duffle bag at Sam and walked off.

Chloe shook her head. "That could've gone better."

Sam looked over at her. "You think that it is wise that she should be going out and looking for her brother?"

Chloe let out a sigh. "Sam she is about my age. I had a brother too. If he was missing I would go looking for him. If Dean was missing would you look for him? I know Dean would look for you if you were missing." She sadly headed back towards the motel.

Sam watched her sadly. He was there when Chloe's brother had died. She was only 17 and he was 19 finishing his first year of college. She was torn up about it and it was about three years now since he had died and he was worried about her. Very worried about her. She hardly said anything about her brother passing then and she was like that now not saying much. He slowly walked back into the motel room. This was going to be a long one. Hopefully they were after a skin walker and not something else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 5. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review. Please vote on who Chloe should be with. Should she be with Dean, Sam, or should there be a little bit of a love triangle at the beginning? Just curious. I want to see what my readers want to see and I will try to make them pleased. I will try to update soon with the sixth chapter. Until next time.


	6. Into the Woods

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 6 of Flesh and Blood and part two of Wendigo. I hope that you like this chapter because we get to see if Chloe has a fear of Wendigos. I worked hard on this chapter like all of the other ones that came before. Without further ado Chapter 6. Allons-y!

**Chapter 6**

Into the Woods

The Impala pulled up behind a truck.

Haley shook her head as she saw the three of them getting out of the Impala.

Chloe slung her bag over her shoulder. She was dressed in a shirt, a flannel over top of it tied around her middle, and jeans, along with hiking boots. Her hair was piled up onto the top of her head.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked walking up to them.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley asked looking at them.

"Who are these guys?" Roy demanded looking at the three of them.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue."

Sam and Chloe moved past them.

"You're rangers?"

"That's right." Dean said with a cheeky smile.

"No reason to be cheeky." Chloe called from ahead of them.

"I heard that." Dean said shouting back at her.

"You were meant to."

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked looking at him in confusion.

Dean looked down at what he was wearing. "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." He said walking past Haley.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt."

Sam turned and looked at the man.

Chloe cleared her throat.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous this could get. We just wanna help find her brother, that's all." Dean walked past Sam and Chloe.

Chloe looked at Sam. "Shall we?"

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah."

The two of them began to walk following Dean.

They walked into the woods Rory leading, Dean, Haley, Ben, and Sam and Chloe were bringing up the rear of their party.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting?" Dean questioned the man that was leading them.

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy said proudly.

Chloe scoffed.

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear."

Dean past Roy. "Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?"

Roy grabbed Dean.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?"

Roy grabbed a stick and poked the ground and the bear trap closed upon it.

Chloe shook her head.

"You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger." Roy said dropping the stick and taking the lead.

"It's a bear trap."

Chloe walked up to him. "Nice going idjit." She said rolling her eyes going back to Sam. "Sometimes I wonder about your brother."

Sam chuckled lightly. "Well you know that Dean likes doing things his own way."

"Oh yeah. But to walk almost into a bear trap? I thought that he hiked before."

Sam and Chloe saw Dean with Haley. Dean gave them both a look to keep on going. They both obey the expression that they had gotten from Dean giving him some alone time with Haley.

SNSNSN

They finally had gotten to their destination.

"This is it. Blackwater Ridge." Roy said with a smile.

Sam walked past Roy. He looked around. "What coordinates are we at?"

Roy pulled out his GPS. "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven."

Chloe and Dean walked up to him.

"You hear that?" Dean questioned his brother as they listened to the surrounding area.

"Yeah. Not even crickets." Sam said softly,

"That's not normal." Chloe said fidgeting a little bit.

"I'm gonna go take a look around." Roy told them.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam said looking at Roy.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me." Roy waved his gun pushing past Chloe, Dean, and Sam.

Dean turned and looked back at Ben and Haley. "Alright, everybody stays together. Let's go."

Chloe scoffed. "That idjit is gonna get himself killed."

Sam chuckled. He knew that to be true, and Chloe was never wrong about things like that. "You sound like your uncle."

Chloe stuck her tongue out at him.

The five of them walked near a large rock to see if they could find anything.

"Haley! Over here!" Roy's voice rang out.

Haley darted away from the group.

"God what is it with people these days." Chloe groaned running after Haley.

Sam, Ben, and Dean followed Chloe. They didn't want Chloe to get too far ahead.

Haley gasped at what she saw. "Oh my God."

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said looking around.

Dean and Haley looked around.

"Tommy?" Haley took off her backpack and went through the campsite. "Tommy!"

Sam moved quickly to catch up to her. "Shh."

"Tommy!"

"Shh…"

"Why?" She asked looking at Sam.

"Something might still be out there." Sam told her.

"Sam! Chloe!" Dean called to them.

The two of them walked over to Dean. The two of them crouched down next to him.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." Dean told them.

Chloe stood up and rubbed her face. "Not good."

Sam and Dean stood up.

"I can tell you what, that's not skinwalker or black dog." Dean said looking at them.

"Oh no, it's a lot worse." Chloe said biting her lip a little bit.

The three of them go back to the campsite.

Dean sees Haley picking up a cell phone which he knows is Tommy's by how she is acting.

Chloe let out a soft sigh. "Go and talk to her."

Dean nodded his head. He walked over to her and crouched down next to her. "Hey, he could still be alive."

Haley gives Dean a look.

"Help! Help!" Someone yelled.

Roy leads the way.

Everyone else followed him to see where the shouts were coming from.

"Help! Somebody!"

They didn't find anyone.

Chloe looked around. "This isn't good…" She said looking around more scared.

Sam looked at her and saw the fear written across her face.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley asked in confusion.

They listened, but didn't hear anything.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam said grabbing onto Chloe's wrist as an instinct to him.

They went back to the campsite and found out that their things were gone.

Haley gasped in shock. "Our packs!"

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy said scratching the side of his face.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley asked looking at the three of them.

Chloe closed her eyes. "We are in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Roy asked looking at the woman with red brown hair. He thought that she had gone off of the deep end.

"It's smart." Sam explained knowing that Chloe was trying to calm herself down. "It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help."

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear." Roy said looking at them.

Sam dragged Chloe with him over to Dean. "We need to speak with you. In private."

"Now." Chloe said grabbing onto Dean's arm with her free hand that Sam didn't have a hold of.

The three of them walked away from the group.

"Good. Let me see Dad's journal." Sam said holding out his hand.

Dean handed it over to Sam.

Sam opened it and flips through the pages. He found the page that he was looking for. "Alright, check that out." He said pointing out the picture that was a figure.

Dean groaned. "Oh come on, Wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or Northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far West."

Chloe shook her head. "Dean please…"

"Think about it. The claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

"Great." Dean took his pistol out. "Well then this is useless."

"Of course it is. But I think I have what we need." Chloe said keeping her bag close to her.

Sam handed back his dad's journal to Dean. He walked past Dean before stopping. "We gotta get these people to safety."

Chloe followed Sam.

Dean let out a sigh. He knew that was true. Chloe had her bag and that was a good thing because she carried some things on her that hopefully would be very very useful to them against a Wendigo.

They came back into the campsite.

"Alright, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten… more complicated." Sam told them.

"What?" Haley asked with wide eyes.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy said messing with his gun.

Chloe narrowed her bi colored eyes at Roy. "Seriously listen to Sam." She barked out crossing her arms. Her hip was cocked out in agitation. "Or are you an idjit?"

"Listen here lady…."

"Listen." Sam barked causing Roy to look at him. "It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing, you're just gonna make it mad. We have to leave. Now."

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."

"Relax." Dean said looking at Roy.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you."

Roy stepped into Sam's personal space. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"How about you back up." Chloe snapped.

Sam patted Chloe on the arm. "It's fine." He told her with a small smile telling her with his eyes that he could handle this. "Yeah?" He turned his attention to the man that was doubting the three of them. "It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

Roy laughs. "You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen…"

Dean pushed Sam.

Chloe clamped her small hand on Sam's mouth to keep him silent about Wendigos.

"Roy!" Haley yelled out in shock.

"Chill out." Dean told Sam. He didn't need Sam be thought of as insane.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might be still alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." Haley told them.

Chloe looked up into the sky. "I was afraid of that." She said softly.

Dean rubbed his face. "It's getting late. This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?"

"That Haley is where Dean, Sam, and I come in." Chloe said looking at the young woman with a small sad smile. In all her years of hunting well it felt nice being able to protect people. And that was what they were going to do.

"And what are you going to do little girl. You are a teenager that should be in high school." Roy said narrowing his eyes at her.

Chloe ignored he man and opened up her bag. "Boys mind helping?"

Sam and Dean began to go through the pack that Chloe still had.

"Sorry I don't have food on me." She told them.

"It's fine Chloe. You brought what we needed."

SNSNSN

They had made a fire to at least keep warm during the night.

Dean was busy drawing something in the dirt with a stick.

Chloe sat against a tree stump away from Roy afraid that she would smack the idjit into next year or into his death for how he treated her, Dean, and Sam.

"One more time, that's.." Haley asked Dean.

"Anasazi symbols. It's for protection. The Wendigo can't cross over them."

Roy laughed putting his gun over his shoulder.

"Nobody likes a skeptic, Roy." Dean said as he headed over to Sam who wasn't that far away from Chloe. He was worried about the both of them. He sat down next to Sam. "You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean…"

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember? And Chloe is supposed to be the one yelling."

"Hey." Chloe said looking over at him.

"What? It's true."

Chloe shook her head. Dean did have a point. She had a temper on her and normally people didn't want to mess with her. She was a firecracker.

Sam let out a sigh. "Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth. I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek." Dean admitted.

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find Dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

"This is why." Dean said moving around. "Chloe come here."

Chloe got up on shaky legs and walked over to them. She sat down on the other side of Sam.

Dean held up their dad's journal. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's pass it onto us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

Sam shook his head. "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just call us? Why doesn't he tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's giving us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

"Dean… no. I gotta find Dad. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about." Sam said softly running his fingers through his hair.

"Okay, alright, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, and all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man."

Sam looked down and then up at his brother. "How do you do it? How does Dad do it? How does Chloe do it?"

"Well for one, them." Dean said pointing over to Haley and Ben. "I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable." Dean stopped talking for a moment. "I'll tell you what else helps."

Sam looks at Dean.

"Killing as many evil son of bitches as I possibly can."

Sam smiled a small smile.

A twig snaps alerting the three hunters as well as the three civilians.

"Help me! Please!"

Dean stands up and readied his gun.

Chloe pulled her gun out of her bag.

"Help!"

Sam shined a flashlight about trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean told them.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy asked looking at them.

"Yes, you idjit."

"Help! Help me!"

Growling was then heard.

Chloe swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. It told her that the Wendigo was pissed off. Very pissed off.

Roy pointed his gun at the sound. "Okay, that's no grizzly."

"No shit you idjit." Chloe said looking at him shaking her head.

"It's okay. You'll be alright, I promise." Haley said softly to her brother.

Something rushed past causing Haley to shriek.

"It's here." Sam said looking around.

Roy shoots at the rustling. "I hit it." He ran to go and see what he had shot at.

"Oh that idjit's gonna get himself killed."

"Roy, no! Roy!" Dean yelled. He turned to Haley and Ben."Don't move."

"Don't worry. You and Sammy go Dean." Chloe said looking at Dean. "I'll stay with them."

Sam and Dean looked at her with concern.

"Just go make sure that the idjit doesn't get himself killed will ya boys?"

Sam and Dean quickly followed after Roy who had long gone taken off.

Haley looked at the girl who was cocking her gun. "I thought guns would just make it mad."

"Oh yeah." Chloe said shaking her head. "But I feel a little bit better with having a shot gun filled with rock salt."

"You won't use it?"

Chloe shook her head. "Nah. It would just piss the Wendigo off. I ain't gonna do what that idjit Roy did and shoot at it."

Sam and Dean came back to the camp without Roy.

Chloe shook her head. "You didn't find him?"

Sam and Dean shook their heads.

Chloe put the safety on her gun to make sure that it wouldn't go off. She slid it back into her pack. "Well we can probably think that he is dead."

"He could still be alive right?" Haley asked hopeful that their guide was still alive.

Dean, Chloe, and Sam didn't answer. They kept silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of chapter 6 of Flesh and Blood. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be the conclusion of Wendigo. Who do you think Chloe will end up with in the next chapter. Ben and Sam or Haley and Dean being taken by the Wendigo? You will find out in the next chapter. Please review and let me know who Chole should be with towards the end of this story. You can vote of who she should be with until the end of Episode 19 chapters. You can vote Dean or Sam or vote for a love triangle which could turn into a relationship with Dean or Sam. Until next time.


	7. Note

I have decided that I am going to do a rewrite on Flesh and Blood. I can do a bit better for the Bobby Singer's Niece story a bit better than what I did for this first on. It will still be called Flesh and Blood. I'm going to change it around a bit is all. I hope that you guys will like it when I get it all ready to go.


End file.
